This invention relates to a method for producing an optocoupler including a reflective light barrier integrated within a substrate. The invention further relates to optocoupler or reflective light barrier structures in integrated form within a substrate.
The production of reflective light barriers respectively of optocouplers is intended to be as simple, efficient and advantageous as possible. Reflective light barriers respectively optocouplers for special applications are intended to be built on a particularly small scale (mini construction).
A common approach in the state of the art is to provide reflective light barriers with the aid of a tape conductor technique using either a single tape technique or a two-tape technique wherein optical transmitter and optical receiver are separated from each other and encapsulated by an opaque layer of filled synthetic. The outlet window of the transmitter and the inlet window of the receiver are respectively filled with transparent plastic in a reflective light barrier of this nature. In optocouplers in single band or in two-band technique according to the state of the art, the light transmitter and light receiver are optically coupled with a transparent resin and this optically coupled system is subsequently embedded in an opaque plastic.